Love and Comfort
by XxViolet QueenxX
Summary: What happen if a revenge on HOMRA could turn Misaki's life around. What will Saruhiko do? will he willingly help Misaki or abandon her... Fem!MisakixSaruhiko, overprotective HOMRA, a bit of MikoRei, Alive!Mikoto and Totsuka and cute fluffy moments. Sorry if the summary sucks.
1. The fateful incident

My first story, so please go easy on me and enjoy.

I don't own K project but I do own this story.

Chapter 1: The Fateful Night

It was winter in Shizume City, with decorations and street lights lighting up the streets. Yata Misaki is walking down the street while listening to some music. She was currently on her way to HOMRA's base at bar HOMRA to give her report on the earlier incident.

'tch, that stupid Saru always thinking he's the best, just wait I'll beat the crap out of you one day' she thought angrily over what just happened.

_~flashback~_

_Misaki is on her skateboard fighting the group of mafia around her. She still wonder how she got a surprise attack like this, for one moment she was just randomly skating and the next she was fighting a group of mafia._

_While thinking of this she didn't notice one of the mafia member tried to shoot her until a blue shield block it and an irritating voice yelled out._

"_oya oya Mi-sa-ki~, you should look at your surroundings more often" the voice said._

_Misaki spun and say the one man who she didn't want to see, Fushimi Saruhiko, her ex-best friend from middle school. Whom betrayed her and HOMRA then join Scepter 4, HOMRA's arch enemies._

_Misaki's blood boiled with hatred and anger at the very man who broke her heart the day he betrayed her._

" _What are you even doing here, monkey. Don't you have lots of paperwork to do… so run along and leave me be" she said with a glare._

_Saruhiko left eye twitched at the word paperwork , that made Misaki smirk in delight at his annoyed expression. But he just shrugged it of with his own smirk that made Misaki frown._

" _but Misaki~ if I didn't come here you'll get yourself killed but I think that would be nice for the world. I mean not everyone would want an idiotic virgin like you, Mi-sa-ki~" he said in a teasing voice._

_The hurt look in Misaki's eyes made him stop. He knew that he cross the line and should apologize but his pride got in the way. For the first time in his life after his betrayal he felt guilty._

_Hurt at what Saruhiko said to her. Her vision began to blur as tears welled up her in her eyes. She turn around and picked up her skateboard making her way back HOMRA. As she was leaving, one leaving the mafia member that wasn't injured attack her with a dagger but Misaki dogde it and kick him in shin making him stumbles. She look this opportunity to punch him in the face resulting him to fall uncounsious. And with that she started to walk back to HOMRA as snow starts to fall, leaving Saruhiko alone._

_~ End of flashback ~_

So here's Misaki still walking her way back to HOMRA's base in the cold. She tighten her grip on her jacket and adjust beanie on her head. As she walk past an alley, she felt a pair of hands holding her shoulders. She thought it was Saruhiko, running after her to apologize for his words but unfortunately it wasn't him.

It was a man in his mid-twenty, she felt like somehow she knew him from somewhere but couldn't remember. Suddenly the hands tighten his grip on her making her wince in pain that was sure to leave a mark. She was about to yell until a pocketknife was pressed to her throat, stopping her attempt.

The man grinned and said " don't you dare move or make a noise otherwise I'll slit that pretty throat of yours, Yatagarasu. You may not remember me but I'm one of the mafia that two weeks ago."

Misaki remember that it was when they were looking for Totsuka-san's attempt killer. He suddenly chuckle making her felt dread coming to her and tried to struggle but he pressed the pocketknife closer to her throat in warning making her stop attempt once again.

" Did you know how painful it was when you bashed my face with that bat of yours. I lost my girlfriend because of you. Now, I'm paying back for what you did" he sneered.

Misaki felt a hand made it's way to her shorts as she was pulled into the dark alley. For the first time in her life that Yata Misaki felt scared of a guy touching her.

1 hour later

Misaki was on the ground in the alley. It's now already past midnight and she was cold. Yata Misaki was raped by a man looking for revenge at HOMRA.

She was now in a condition worse than anytime before, her clothes were ripped, blood and other bodily fluid could be seen at unnecessarily places. Her back was sore and slashes could be seen on her body.

Misaki knew she has to get out of the snow but she couldn't move at all. She struggles to get her PDA out of her pocket and called the owner of HOMRA's base, Kusanagi Izumo.

Not far from there, in the bar HOMRA's bedroom was Kusanagi, struggling to sleep as his PDA was buzzing. Annoyed at the buzzing he shot up from bed and looked at the screen. The screen flashing the name 'Yata-chan' , curious and worried he picked it up with a sigh.

"hey Yata-chan, where were you ? you didn't came back to the bar" he ask.

But the silence from the other side was making him truly nervous, he then notice labored breathing of a person. Worry creep up his chest as he sat up and with a soft yet concern voice, he ask " Yata-chan?"

He heard her respond with a hoarse voice " Ku… sa… nagi-san, help me" with a soft thud as he heard the PDA fell to the ground.

Kusanagi repeatedly called her name but no reply was give making the man went into panic mode. He rushed to the room next to him, knocking furiously on the door until he heard a grunt. Without thinking (which was strange for him) burst into the room. There on the bed was their king, the third king also known as the Red king, Suoh Mikoto lying on his stomach with his face in the buried in the pillow.

Kusanagi took a deep breath and said " Mikoto, I just got a called from Yata-chan. But she didn't say anything other than 'help me'. Mikoto, I think Yata-chan is in trouble, we should go and search-" he was cut by the door opening and a young girl with white hair and red eyes looking at him. Kushina Anna, a strain with empathy abilities, has a worried look in her eyes. She went to Mikoto's bed and said.

" Mikoto, Misaki is in danger, she's cold and hurt. Quick Izumo, her red aura is slowly fading away". Anna said with a broken voice.

This finally caught their king's attention. He slowly got up from his bed, slipped into his jacket and took Anna by the hand, as Kusanagi just notice that she was wearing her jacket already, and went out of the door to find their little vanguard.

After about 30 minutes in the bar, Kusanagi was collecting everything for the little vanguard such ass first-aid kit, rising the temperature of the bar and loking for spare clothes for her, until he heard the door open and saw a horrifying scene in front of him.

In Mikoto's arm was non other than Yata Misaki, her usual tan skin was deadly pale, blood and other body fluid was dripping from her legs and her clothing were damage to the point where he will have to throw away. He thanked god that it was night and there are not many people will see her in this state.

Kusanagi had to resist the urge to vomit his stomach content at the site of her.

With a shaky voice he ask " Do you think she got r-r-raped?" but he knew it was more of a statement than a question.

Mikoto frown at the though of it, He may not show it but everyone knew he was protective of the female members of HOMRA, and that did not help when there's only two of them. HOMRA was and always will be his family, their family, he would never forgive the bastard who touch one of his members. If looks could kill, the guy would be six feet under in mere seconds.

Kusanagi frown as he started treating Misaki's wound as gently as he could. Wrapping bandage and disinfecting wounds but he didn't dare himself to go lower. He was afraid that Misaki would suddenly wake up and have a fit. So reaching for his PDA , making the red king rose his eyebrow as he came down from reassuring Anna that Misaki will be okay, he scrolled down his contact list and called his regular customer and also rival/crush number, Lieutenant of Scepter 4, Awashima Seri.

After a few rings, he heard a sleepy and annoyed voice on the other end.

"- yawn- what is it, Kusanagi? It's 1 in the morning" she asked.

With a strain smile he answered " nee… Seri-chan could you come here for a while, something happen to Yata-chan and I can't treat her wounds 'cause…" he trailed of.

Awashima sign " what happen? I need to know if I could help or not."

Kusanagi hesitate for a moment before saying " Yata-chan got raped". It was silent on both sides and Kusanagi might have thought that Awashima had gone back to sleep until.

" Wait, I'll come in about 30 minutes or so, keep her warm at all cost" and with that the line was disconnect.

With a sigh, he turn around and look at Mikoto, who had his eyebrow raised and an amused expression on his face despite the situation.

" So you called that weird lieutenant of Munakata, hah?" he asked. Kusanagi could only nod as he looked at Mikoto weirdly.

" You remember?" he asked, unsure of himself why.

"of course who wouldn't, you'll always complain how she drinks weird stuff and called her a heartless woman and all."

Before Kusanagi could answer a knock on the door caught their attention. Outside was Awashima Seri in he casual outfit. She walked inside and looked over at Misaki. There was an angry expression on her face.

Looking up at the two, she said with a quite and gentle tone, that made kusanagi blush a little.

" Could you take her to the bathroom after you heat up the water. I'm going to clean her up and make sure she's comfortable."

With that Kusanagi lift Misaki while Mikoto warmed the water using his aura. After a few minutes the water was warm enough to sooth a person and Awashima shooed the two out after saying to bring her some clothes for Misaki.

After bringing some spare clothes, the two waited patiently, Kusanagi went upstairs to check up on Anna only to find her asleep on Mikoto's bed. He smiled and closed the door quietly and made his way down stairs, thinking about making coffee for them.

Going straight into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. While waiting for the coffee to finish he heard the bathroom door open and Awashima carrying a still pass out Misaki with her. The normally cold-hearted mask was replace with a pained one. He could see tears in the corner of her eyes. Kusanagi sigh and walked towards her. He pulled her so that she was in his arms for an embrace. Awashima sniffled and said.

" Her inside was torn a bit… it will take about a week or so to heal. Oh Izumo, she was a virgin and a sweet but a bit brash young lady. Why does the world have to be so cruel".

He sighed and hugged her tighter and in the corner of his eyes, he saw Mikoto picking up Misaki and went back upstairs with a knowing smirk. He just glared a little making the smirk wider and disappeared upstairs.

After a few minutes, Awashima wipe her tears and apologize for wetting his shirt in which he just shrugged it. And went back to Scepter 4 HQ, leaving him in his bar alone before going back upstairs and back to bed which was difficult as he was planning to murder the guy who hurt their little vanguard and with that he fell asleep.

TBC…..


	2. Nightmares and relief

I'll say it once and I'll say it again, I don't own K-Project in anyway or form, I only own this fanfic and the rest are GORAXGoHands.

Enjoy the sow and please review, it will make me soo happy (;

Chapter 2: Nightmare and relief

Misaki was cold, she was really, really cold. Her whole body hurts. She struggle and scream from her rapist. But no matter how many times she called out for help no one came. Misaki felt scared and frighten, she want someone to find her, save her. She hated how that man held her, touched her and tried to kiss her. It was cold and she hated the feeling of it, little by little as time flew her hope of being saved from this nightmare was fading.

Until she felt something warm touch her a blinding light as she barely open her eyes, she saw a red and black blur before letting the darkness take over because she knew that right now she is safe from the cold and the man.

The next morning, Misaki woke up with a start, cold sweat glistening on her skin as she took a deep breath to calm down her heart. She was in a familiar room, it was Mikoto-san's room but what confused her is how she got here. Still confused she didn't notice Kusanagi entered the room to check on her.

When Misako felt a hand on her forehead, the memories of last night came back to her. She started to remember how his hand was in her, how HE is in her. She couldn't breath, tears started to form in her eyes as scream that startled and scared Kusanagi.

To say Kusanagi was startled was an understatement but scared was shocking. But he knew why Misaki started screaming when he touched her because of last night experience could even traumatized him.

"Please stop! I beg you! I'll do anything. Just stop…. Please!" she begged.

Kusanagi look hurt at hearing her beg, he was hurt the fact that he couldn't help her. He promise himself after this, that he'll look after all the members carefully from now on. With a deep breath he brace himself if he got hit or kick from their little vanguard for touching her in this condition.

"Yata-chan! its me Kusanagi, Kusanagi Izumo, Yata-chan!" he yelled while shaking the little vanguard a bit.

And with that Misaki stop struggling but the tears and shaking didn't stop. With a slight hesitation she look up at the blonde barkeeper and second-in-command of HOMRA.

After seeing the blonde, Misaki sniffed and threw herself at him. Without hesitation did Kusanagi wrapped his arm around her small frail body while saying comforting words and rubbing her back. He noticed Totsuka and the others at the door with exception of their King and Anna. Using his hand, he motioned them to go downstairs and mouthed 'later'. With a bit of hesitation they went down.

Kusanagi look at Misaki, she was a watery mess. Her normally well keep hair was messy, her skin (despite being in the comforts of their King with his warm aura) was still pale and she looked absolutely shaken. With a sigh, he hugged her more tightly until she was calm enough to not shake.

Pulling her away from the hug, he look into her eyes and said "Yata-chan, we have to tell the others. We can't keep this a secret from HOMRA. We can hide it from everyone else but not HOMRA, okay?"

Misaki hesitate, if she tell HOMRA will they treat her differently, with a heavy sigh she say "okay, but please tell them not to think or treat me too differently. I don't want to be a want to be a burden and well if thy start to think differently of me it would be weird".

Kusanagi smiled slightly at her. Even though with what happen, she still will be their Misaki, well he wouldn't say her name out loud. He didn't want a black eye or a bruised lip and other body part. With a chuckle, he hugged her and told her to go back to sleep and rest before walking out and make his way downstairs.

As he reached the last stair step, he was meet by every pair of eyes and the commotion died down. He saw Kamamoto looking at him with hopeful and concern eyes that Kusanagi know very well was asking him silently about his friend and partner in crime. With a sign he look at everyone and said in a soft but stern voice indicating that nobody interrupts him.

" I want you guys to NOT make to much noise when you hear this. Yata-chan is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up, ok." When he got nods of agreement he continued.

" Last night, Yata-chan got raped and when we found her, it was too late. She was in a critical condition and could die from being out in the cold. Now, I already got her permission to tell you this and she didn't want you guys to treat her differently than before but I suggest that you guys be a bit gentle with her and she may flinch a bit around you guys, so no roughhousing with her, ok?"

For the first time in the history of HOMRA, that the bar was silent. One by one, the members nod their heads before going back to doing what they were doing. Sighing for nth time that day, Kusanagi went back behind his precious counter and started to re-polish the already polished glasses.

Back in Mikoto's room, Misaki couldn't sleep at all. No matter how many times she toss and turn in the bed she still can't sleep. So with a heavy sigh, she got up from the bed and slowly with confident went downstairs. With a peek, she saw the regular HOMRA members chatting away. She cleared her thoughs about _him _and went to sit next to Kamamoto and Totsuka.

The members notice her coming down the stairs and walk straight to the chair next to Kamamoto. When she sat down, Kamamoto faced her and they started talking as if nothing happen (much to Kusanagi relief). They talked about random topics like how Kamamoto childhood friend has been bothering him, how Misaki will make the next bat against Kusanagi, making the said man chuckle and said it was impossible, Misaki was pouting when he said that and Totsuka laugh saying that Misaki will make it, making the said girl laugh cheerfully and the other members including Mikoto and Anna smile at her.

Nobody dared saying anything that'll make their little vanguard sad. Even Mikoto was happy seeing Misaki happy and without worry or fear. Time passed and lunch was on its way. Totsuka make tomato soup for everyone and Kamamoto baked cookies with red icing for them. The mood continued to lighten up until it was time for Kusanagi to open his bar and for everyone to go home.

Kusanagi offered Misaki to sleep at his bar until she was healed. Which without question she took up the offer. After a hot shower, she got ready for bed, which wasn't hard like in the afternoon just now. As her head landed on the pillow, she fell asleep without dreaming about _him_ again that night.

TBC….


End file.
